Une histoire de tresses
by Zephineange
Summary: Parfois, Thranduil se demandait ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour mériter un fils tel que Legolas. Il lui causait tellement de soucis qu'il s'en serait presque fait des cheveux blancs, ce qui aurait été dommage. En Avent toutes ! (partie XII)


**Une histoire de tresses**

**Note de l'auteur : **Demain je vais voir Le Hobbit 2 au ciné, et je me suis donc dit que ce soir, j'allais vous poster mon OS sur Legolas et Gimli. ^^ (non parce qu'en fait, je poste mes écrits dans un ordre complètement aléatoire, je fais juste semblant que ça a une petite logique)

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JRR Tolkien qui a eu sacrément d'imagination pour créer cet univers absolument fantastique.

**Remerciements :** Merci à fidjet et Aelis pour la relecture !

**Personnages** **:** Legolas, Gimli, Thranduil

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Il a fait quoi ?! s'exclama le roi Thranduil d'une voix forte qui résonna dans la salle du trône.

- Comme nous vous l'avons dit, répondit la voix posée d'un des elfes présents, nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, mais il semblerait bien que votre plus jeune fils arbore une coiffure peu conforme à son statut princier.

- Je le savais, marmonna le roi pour lui même, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'accueillir ici cette _chose_. J'aurais dû me douter que ça finirait comme ça ! Quand doit-il rentrer, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses conseillers en tâchant de reprendre un air plus digne de son statut de roi elfe imperturbable, mis à mal par son éclat de voix.

- Il ne l'a pas précisé, répondit un autre elfe. Il a juste dit qu'il reviendrait avant la fête du solstice d'été. »

D'un mouvement de main, Thranduil fit sortir les elfes qui s'éloignèrent en s'inclinant, et il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Son regard se perdit au loin dans la Forêt Noire, son royaume. C'était typique de Legolas, de partir comme ça en ne prévenant qu'au dernier moment pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'arrêter. Comme lorsqu'il avait décidé sur un coup de tête d'accompagner cette Communauté de l'Anneau ridicule. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'il avait rencontré la _chose_.

Thranduil eut un ricanement bref. De toute façon, cet enfant tenait bien trop de sa mère pour son propre bien. Heureusement que ses autres enfants ne lui causaient pas autant de souci. Enfin là, il fallait bien admettre que son fils avait dépassé les bornes. Qu'il soit presque toujours sur les routes afin d'explorer le monde, soit. Qu'il rejoigne un groupe composé de Hobbits, d'Hommes, d'un magicien fou et même d'un _Nain_, soit. Qu'il trahisse sa race et ramène le Nain ici parce qu'il avait promis de lui faire visiter la Forêt Noire, soit, avec quelques réticences. Mais qu'il commence à arborer des tresses naines, non ! Surtout si les tresses en question étaient traditionnellement portées par les fiancées avant leur mariage.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de cet enfant ? Tout devait être la faute de ce _Gimli_. Pour avoir rencontré le père, il savait que cette chose n'était pas fréquentable. Quand il reviendrait, parce qu'il était sûr que Legolas n'était pas parti seul, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Hospitalité elfique ou pas, il allait rapidement repartir, aussi sûrement que le soleil succédait à la lune au matin.

Thranduil soupira en fermant les yeux, Legolas allait lui en vouloir, c'était certain, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Cette relation était vouée à l'échec, son fils était destiné à partir prochainement pour les Terres Immortelles et le nain à rester lié à la Terre du Milieu. Ça ne pouvait que finir mal.

Et puis, c'était un Nain. Un _Nain_. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

o0o

« Ah ! J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête quand il appris ça ! s'exclama une voix bourrue.

- Moi aussi, même si je n'ai que peu de mal à l'imaginer, répondit une voix enjouée aux intonations plus mélodieuses.

- Legolas mon ami, c'est une riche idée que tu as eue là ! Je n'aurais pu trouver mieux pour le faire enrager, repris la première voix, qui appartenait à un certain Gimli.

- Depuis le temps que je voulais faire quelque chose de la sorte, il me sort vraiment par les yeux parfois », répondit Legolas en remuant le feu qu'il avait fait pour cuire les lapins qu'ils avaient attrapés.

Les deux amis avaient établi leur campement non loin d'une rivière à la nuit tombée, et se réjouissaient maintenant pleinement du tour qu'ils avaient joué au roi Thranduil. Ç'avait été l'idée de Legolas, plus qu'irrité des regards de dédain qui étaient jetés à Gimli depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, une semaine auparavant. Il ne savait plus exactement comment il en était venu à penser que porter des tresses de femme naine serait la provocation suprême, mais son ami avait tout suite adhéré.

Il avait fallu assez peu de temps à Gimli, au grand étonnement de Legolas, pour réaliser la coiffure compliquée qui impliquait différentes gemmes et perles de métal. Le Nain lui avait expliqué que quand on avait l'habitude de s'entraîner sur des cheveux crépus plus difficile à démêler que de la laine, le faire sur les siens, plus doux que de la soie, n'était vraiment pas si difficile. Le détail avait fait rire l'elfe, surtout quand son ami s'était ensuite désolé du manque d'élégance de la plupart des Naines pendant la demi-heure qui avait suivi.

De son côté, Gimli avait été assez surpris de voir que Legolas semblait avoir une rancune aussi tenace envers son père. Le blond lui avait alors expliqué qu'il avait été un temps où son père avait tenté de faire certains choix à sa place, et qu'il n'avait guère apprécié. Le Nain n'avait pas insisté.

« As-tu reçu une réponse de la dame de Lorien ? demanda Gimli, en changeant de sujet après un silence.

- Oui, elle accepte d'intercéder pour nous, il ne fait aucun doute que tu auras droit de m'accompagner au Royaume Béni, sourit Legolas, qui attendait un peu avant d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- Excellent ! Il me tarde de revoir Galadriel aux cheveux d'or, répliqua Gimli sur un ton rêveur.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle aussi, répondit le blond. Tu avais fait forte impression, pour un Nain, ajouta-t-il mutin.

- Et toi tu porte drôlement bien les tresses féminines, même pour un elfe », rétorqua son ami sur le même ton.

Les deux échangèrent un regard avant de rire de bon cœur. Vraiment, quoique son père puisse dire, et il était sûre qu'il aurait droit à un réquisitoire complet, Legolas n'abandonnerait l'amitié de Gimli pour rien au monde. Ça le changeait de tous les elfes qui semblaient avoir leur arc coincé dans le...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ Pour leur relation, amitié ou amour, vous remarquerez que j'ai laissé planer le doute. Pour moi c'est une belle amitié à l'instar de celle du bouquin, mais ce qu'il y a de bien avec les histoires, c'est qu'on peut souvent imaginer ce qu'on veut... ;-)

À demain !


End file.
